Un Corazón Roto y Nuevos amores
by angelsvampire29
Summary: Marinette al fin decide declarar a adrien sus sentimientos por el, pero adrien la rechaza, habrá cambios sobre marinette ¿ marinette conoce una chica en parque ? ¿ se hacen amigas ? lenguaje obsceno no soy buena con los summary
1. Chapter 1

Hola este mi primer fanfic que hago de miraculous ladybug no se si me salio bien -.- ok

ACLARACION : Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece ni los personajes solo de ami x3

* * *

Capitulo 1

Un día en parís lloviendo una jovencita llamada marinette de 15 años pelo negro con reflejos azulados, ojos color azul claro, lleva dos coletas con dos ligas rojos, Usa una sobre camisa gris oscuro con cuello y mangas 3/4 con un estampado de lunares rosas sobre blanco y un bies negro. Debajo, usa una camiseta blanca con cuello negro y un dibujo estampado de flores rosas y hojas negras. También usa unos jeans rosados y unas ballerinas rosas con detalles en rojo oscuro, usa unos aretes mágicos, sentada en una banca en el parque triste con el corazón destrozado, mientras la gotas de la lluvia caen sobre ella saliendo lágrimas.

Flash back

Era un dia nuclado en parís dos chicas , una chica con piel oscura y ojos cafés dorados. Tiene cabello ondulado café con puntas rojas que le llega a los hombros. Arriba de su ojo derecho tiene un lunar, Usa lentes negros con un punto gris en cada lado, una camiseta blanca bajo una camisa manga corta a cuadros de color blanco, naranja y morado, jeans azules y tennis blancos con detalles en café oscuro y la otra una chica pelo negro con reflejos azulados, ojos color azul claro, lleva dos coletas con dos ligas rojos, Usa una sobre camisa gris oscuro con cuello y mangas 3/4 con un estampado de lunares rosas sobre blanco y un bies negro. Debajo, usa una camiseta blanca con cuello negro y un dibujo estampado de flores rosas y hojas negras. También usa unos jeans rosados y unas ballerinas rosas con detalles en rojo oscuro, usa unos aretes mágicos , sentadas en bancas del patio de colegio planticando sobre la pelea sobre la pelea que tuvieron y cat noir contra un akuma

Alya : fue genial la pelea hubieras visto marinette, ladybug y cat noir vencieron de nuevo a ese villano gracias a ellos a este país estaría de caos – mirando a marinette noto que no le puso atención y mira que esta mirando donde se encuentra dos chicos pero marinette estaba viendo cierto chico rubio sonrió – jejeje marinette estas mirando a adrien de nuevo verdad

Marinette: sabes alya hoy le voy a decir mis sentimientos por el

Alya: eh? – sorprendida –

Marinette: si hoy mismo le diré no estaba ves en como carta si no en frente – sonriendo animada –

Alya : entonces ve dile lo que sientes por el – sonriendo - te echare ánimos suerte marinette

Marinette : siii – se levantó se fue donde estaban los dos chico,se detiene regresa donde estaba antes – no puedo hacerlo

Alya : vamos tu puedes marinette ven vamos – se la lleva empujando donde se encuentra cierto chico rubio

Cuando llegan donde están eran dos chicos un chico es alto, con cabello corto y café, piel bronceada y ojo café una gorra roja, lentes negros y unos audífonos naranjas, grises alrededor de su cuello. También usa una camiseta azul con un diseño de un ojo, jeans y pulseras de varios colores, el otro chico usa una camisa blanca con cuello y las mangas remangadas por arriba de los codos, debajo usa una camiseta negra con cinco rayas horizontales a la altura del pecho, los colores son de arriba hacia abajo: amarillo, verde oliva, verde, verde oscuro y bígaro, también usa unos jeans azules y tenis naranjas con cintas y detalles blancos con un logo de una mariposa negra en un círculo a los lados. Siempre usa el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, unos de los chicos los veían que venía las chicas las saludo.

Nino: hola chicas – saludando –

Alya: hola nino y adrien – sonriendo –

Adrien: hola alya y marinette – sonriendo –

Marinette: ho..hola a..adri…en – tartamudeaba sonriendo nerviosa –

Alya- miraba a marinette y luego miro a nino – nino me puedes ayudar con algo – mirando a nino

Nino: de que quieres que te ayude alya – mirándola –

Alya: ven vamos

Nino: dime o no te ayudo

Alya : le susurra el oído bajo diciendo que dejar solos a los dos, porque marinette se va declarar sus sentimientos por adrien

Nino: ahh ya veo entonces vamos, los vemos después adrien en clase – mirando a adrien y luego a marinette diciendo suerte sonriendo se fue camino -

Adrien: esta bien los vemos en clase – mirando a nino -

Alya: bueno los vemos en clase marinette – sonriendo levanto el dedo pulgar diciendo suerte se fue con nino

Adrien y marinette se quedaron solos mirando donde se fueron sus mejores amigos, se miraron y luego marinette se puso nerviosa nadie decía nada hasta alguien rompió el silencio

Marinette: a-dri..en pu..puedo ha..hablar conti..go bue…no – tartamudeaba se calmó un poco - si puedo hablar contigo quiero decirte algo

Adrien – la miro sonrió – claro dime

Marinette: te quiero decir que hace mucho tiempo que tu me-me gus-tas – lo dijo muy bajo que no escucho adrien

Adrien: que dijiste no te escuche bien- la miro –

Marinette: que tu –tu – se tranquilizó – que tu me gustas adrien – lo mira sonrojada –

Durante unos largos minutos sin hablar instantes solo se miraron un incómodo silencio entre ellos y otra vez que quedo en selección nadie hablaba, hasta adrien rompió el silencio.

Adrien: lo ciento marinette pero a mi me gusta otra persona y no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos – la mira baja la mirada –

Marinette: -Al escuchar eso marinette le partio el corazón bajo la le salieron las lágrimas

Adrien: pero podemos ser amig….- no termino la frase porque marinette salió corriendo saliendo del colegio, adrien se quedó parado como se fue corriendo la miro saliendo del colegio a marinette empiezo a llover -

Marinette corria hasta llegar al parque se sento unas de las bancas – llorando mientras la lluvia caían –

Fin Flash back

Marinette con la baja mirada lloraba Tikki salio la bolsa de marinette pero cuando sientio alguien venia se esconde dentro la bolsa, un perro tipo husky siberiano se acercaron a marinette se subio en la banca ladro a marinette se asustó miro al perro tenia abrigo para la lluvia para que no se moje, el perro le lambio puso su cabeza las piernas de marinette al mirar eso sonrió acaricio la cabeza, aun con las lágrimas saliendo acariciando al perro , se acercó una jovencita la misma edad, corriendo con un perro misma raza que estaba con ella se detiene donde esta marinette la miro era su misma edad su pelo era de color negro, sus ojos color azules pero poco fuerte ,lleva el cabello largo semirecogidos con caireles, usa Chamarra de piel color negro, guantes sin dedos del mismo color y material. Unos jeans azul obscuro con un cinturón, la evilla está del lado derecho y esta tiene la imagen de un roble y tres aves en vuelo, unas botas negras con tacón poco altas , en cuello una cadena plateada de alas de un angel tiene el medio un cristal color morado , en la mano agarrando la corea del perro y la otra mano la sombrilla

continuara:

* * *

espero haya gustado digame si le gusto que le siga x3

Los vemos bye bye


	2. Chapter 2 Nueva amiga

ACLARACION : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir No Me Pertenece

Marinette: 15 años

Stella: 15 años

Adrien: 15 años

Alya: 15 años

Nino: 15 años

Espero les guste xD

* * *

Capitulo anterior

Marinette: que tu –tu – se tranquilizó – que tu me gustas adrien – lo mira sonrojada – Durante unos largos minutos sin hablar instantes solo se miraron un incómodo silencio entre ellos y otra vez que quedo en selección nadie hablaba, hasta adrien rompió el silencio.

Adrien: lo ciento marinette pero a mi me gusta otra persona y no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos – la mira baja la mirada –

Marinette: -Al escuchar eso marinette le partio el corazón bajo la le salieron las lágrimas

Adrien: pero podemos ser amig….- no termino la frase porque marinette salió corriendo saliendo del colegio, adrien se quedó parado como se fue corriendo la miro saliendo del colegio a marinette empiezo a llover -

Marinette corria hasta llegar al parque se sento unas de las bancas – llorando mientras la lluvia caían –

Marinette con la baja mirada lloraba Tikki salió la bolsa de marinette pero cuando siento alguien venia se escondió dentro la bolsa, un perro tipo husky siberiano se acercaron a marinette se subió en la banca ladro a marinette se asustó miro al perro tenia abrigo para la lluvia para que no se moje, el perro le lambio puso su cabeza las piernas de marinette al mirar eso sonrió acaricio la cabeza, aun con las lágrimas saliendo acariciando al perro , se acercó una jovencita la misma edad.

corriendo con un perro misma raza que estaba con ella se detiene donde esta marinette la miro era su misma edad, su pelo era de color negro, sus ojos color azules pero poco fuerte ,lleva el cabello largo semirecogidos con caireles, usa Chamarra de piel color negro, guantes sin dedos del mismo color y material. Unos jeans azul obscuro con un cinturón, la evilla está del lado derecho y esta tiene la imagen de un roble y tres aves en vuelo, unas botas negras con tacón poco altas, en cuello una cadena plateada de alas de un angel tiene el medio un cristal color morado, en la mano agarrando la corea del perro y la otra mano la sombrilla

Capitulo 2: Nueva amiga

¿?¿?: hay estas Bongo – mirando al perro y miro a marinette se estaba secando las lágrimas - lo lamento por mi perro no te hizo daño, la verdad no se por qué actuó así, no se comporta de esa manera – poniendo la correa lo baja -

Marinette: no te preocupes no me hizo daño jejejeje – la miro con una sonrisa falsa aunque ella lo noto– solo me asi compañía

¿?¿?: soy mal educada me llamo Stella mucho gusto – le dijo mirando tapando a marinette con la sombrilla – y ellos son bongo y nena

Marinette: me llamo Marinette el gusto es mío – le dijo a Stella mirándola -

Stella: oye puedo preguntarte algo – le dijo mirándola-

Marinette: si

Stella : no quiero meterme sé que apenas los conocemos pero ¿Por qué? estabas llorando, y ¿por qué? estas este lugar sentada aquí bajo de la lluvia, te encuentras bien?

Marinette: - bajo la mirada empezó a Salir lágrimas, bongo se sube otra vez pone su cabeza las piernas de Marinette- jejej no te preocupes estoy bien – acariciando a bongo -

En otro lugar:

Hawk moth: ahora dolor en tu corazón ,por un rechazo se rompió el mil pedazos por el primer amor, no se si necesita un mundo para este dolor que tienes tu corazón , se convierta en dolor – una mariposa puso su mano la otra mano sobre la mariposa convirtiéndola en energía oscura- ve Akuma a capturarla - mariposa salió rio malvado –

con Marinette y Stella

Stella: Marinette – Stella abraza a Marinette acaricia el cabello – una chica como tu no debe llorar, se ve más linda cuando sonríes – le dijo a Marinette sorprendió correspondió el abrazo abrazándola con fuerza -

Akuma se iba acercando tomar el control de Marinette , un resplandor luz blanca tocando a Akuma regreso su normalidad de mariposa blanca, Marinette ahora sentía cálida como si le diera luz blanca su alrededor de ella era cálido, sin que el corazón roto se haya ido, ya no sentía tristeza y dolor el corazón , sentía bien cuando la estaba abrazando a Stella , el resplandor desapareció Stella separo del abrazo le sonrió a Marinette

Stella: Estas tranquila – le dijo a marinette-

Marinette : si – sonriendo a Stella –

Stella: oye por que no vamos a mi casa, está cerca y te puedes secarte porque estas toda mojada – le dijo a Marinette – ven vamos – paso la corea del perro la otra mano y tomo la mano de Marinette, levantándola llevándola su casa –

Marinette : está bien – le dijo a Stella sonrió –

Otro lado

Hawk moth : cómo es posible no fue purificado por ladybug,

Con Marinette y Stella

Cuando llegaron una casa no era una casa era, una lujosa Mansión cuando entraron la entrada y abrieron las puertas entraron, Marinette se sorprendió era hermoso adentro, Stella le quitaba la corea los perros, luego de soltaron los perros corrieron no se a dónde luego se acercó un señor mayor con uniforme negro tenia guantes ya era mayor de 34 años.

Mayordomo: bienvenida señorita Stella Hiraga de la Valliere y tiene una acompañante señorita – le dijo mirando a Marinette –

Stella: ah ella es Marinette una amiga, - le dijo a mayordomo - Marinette te presento a Sebastián el trabajado con notros hace mucho tiempo, y además es parte de la familia y el como un tío para mí - le dijo sonriendo –

Marinette: mucho gusto señor Sebastián – le dijo a Sebastián –

Sebastián: El gusto es mío señorita Marinette – le dijo a marinette amablemente sonriendo -

Stella: bien vamos mi Habitación para que te seques Marinette – sonriendo – Sebastián puedes llevarnos algo de chocolate por favor – mirando a Sebastián –

Sebastián: si yo se lo llevo señorita Stella - se fue –

Stella: ven vamos marinette- la tomo la mano se suben las escaleras dobles, fueron directo a su cuarto.

Cuando abre la puerta de la habitación entraron era grande tenia balcón con una mesa con sillas, luego como se ve que diseña , tiene diseño hecho con un maniquí y la pared tenia dibujos de diseños y el escritorio que estaba haciendo nuevos diseños, marinette estaba sorprendida y se acercó donde esta maniquí con el diseño hecho.

Stella : te gusta – le dijo a marinette mirándola –

Marinette: si tu lo hiciste – le dijo a Stella mirándola –

Stella: si entonces te la regalo marinette – le dijo -

Marinette: no puedo es tu diseño, no puedo aceptarlo

Stella: por favor acéptalo – sonriendo tomando las dos manos – te lo estoy regalando por ser mi amiga, bueno si quieres podemos hacer amigas – le dijo sonriendo

Marinette: esta bien y si podemos hacer amigas - sonriendo -

Stella: me alegro podemos hacer amigas – sonriendo la abraza - por cierto es mejor tomes una ducha antes que te enfermes – le dijo mirándola ando un bata de baño -

Marinette: - sonriendo corresponde el abrazo - no lo se – le dijo -

Stella: estas toda mojada es mejor que te metas a tomar un ducha, si no te vas a enfermar – se parando de abrazo - mirándola le da la bata la empuja al baño abre la puerta del baño- entra

Marinette: Esta bien tu ganas – entra al baño –

Stella : mira hay esta la regadera – le abre la llave de agua caliente - ahí hay shampoo y jabón – luego cuando salgas puedes usar la tina – abre la llave para que salga agua caliente se empieza a llenar – bueno estaré esperando afuera - la miro sonriendo cierra el baño –

Marinette al entrar al baño miro tenía una tina grande puede entrar tres o cuatro personas, luego miro una regaderas se empiezo quitar la ropa mojada, se metió al agua luego de ponerse el shampoo y luego tallarse el cuerpo, se salió regadera se marro el pelo, se metió la tina caliente sentía relajada

Salió tikki de la bolsa de marinette se acercó a ella mirándola

Tikki : marinette te encuentras bien – mirándola preocupada –

Marinette: no te preocupes estoy bien – le dijo sonriendo – aunque cuando Stella me abrazo sentí cálido no sé cómo ya no me sentía triste.

Tikki: sabes sentí algo no sé cómo explicarlo

Marinette: que sentiste tikki – le dijo mirándola preocupada –

Tikki: sabes a mí me paso igual como tú dices marinette – mirándola - cuando mire alrededor de mí una luz blanca pero cálido y tranquilidad – le dijo a marinette –

Marinette: eso es algo raro – mirando a tikki – que puede ser eso

Tikki: no lo sé pero tenemos que averiguarlo que era eso marinette - mirándola –

Continuara :

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado :3

dejen sus Reviews y Gracias por su Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

ACLARACION : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir No Me Pertenece

Marinette: 15 años

Stella: 15 años

Adrien: 15 años

Alya: 15 años

Nino: 15 años

Espero les guste xD

* * *

Capitulo anterior

Salió tikki de la bolsa de marinette se acercó a ella mirándola

Tikki : marinette te encuentras bien – mirándola preocupada –

Marinette: no te preocupes estoy bien – le dijo sonriendo – aunque cuando Stella me abrazo sentí cálido no sé cómo ya no me sentía triste.

Tikki: sabes sentí algo no sé cómo explicarlo

Marinette: que sentiste tikki – le dijo mirándola preocupada –

Tikki: sabes a mí me paso igual como tú dices marinette – mirándola - cuando mire alrededor de mí una luz blanca pero cálido y tranquilidad – le dijo a marinette –

Marinette: eso es algo raro – mirando a tikki – que puede ser eso

Tikki: no lo sé pero tenemos que averiguarlo que era eso marinette - mirándola –

Capitulo 3

A fuera del baño

Abre la puerta del habitación entra mayordomo Sebastián con bandeja de tazas de chocolate caliente, la deja la mesita

Sebastián: va querer otra cosa señorita Stella –le dijo a Stella –

Stella: no gracias - le dijo a Sebastián sonriendo –

Sebastián: que hace señorita Stella – le dijo mirando –

Stella: desempacado todo además me falta otras tres maletas listo –le dijo Sebastián sacando la maleta ropa, zapatos etc. y metiendo en closet era grande y tenía para guardas accesorios –

Sebastián: deja le ayudo señorita Stella

Stella: no yo lo hago yo misma –le dijo a Sebastián sacando cosas-

Luego saco unos libros los puso en libreros y luego tres fotos una de ella con sus padres, la otra ella con sus padres con sus dos tías, abuela y abuelo y la otra ella con su madre con dos tías las tres fotos sonriendo, las puso en su tocador era grande tenía un espejo grande y con su banco y abajo un cajón para guardas cosas preciadas.

Stella: - además ya casi termino de sacar todo y luego caso un libro se quedó mirándolo, Sebastián lo noto miro el libro lo reconoció sonríe

Sebastián: ese no es el libro de su madre señorita Stella- le dijo a Stella –

Stella: si – le dijo mirando al libro –

Sebastián: y ella sabe que lo tiene – le dijo -

Stella: no solo tome prestado, además está muy ocupada no lo creo que lo note – le dijo a Sebastián- además mi misión es investigar lo que está pasando aquí en parís, de esos ataques.

Sebastián: está bien señorita si necesita otra cosa llame – se sale de habitación-

Stella : está bien – le dijo sonriendo prendió la tele era una pantalla plana dejo donde decían cosas de los famosos y guardo el libro -

En baño

Tikki habla sobre el asunto sobre la luz blanca, Marinette termino de ducharse se salió de la tina tomo la toalla se secó y se puso la bata tikki se escondió adentro de la bolsa, mientras marinette tomo su ropa mojada y salió del baño, miro a Stella guardaba cosas lugar estaba poco de desorden, Stella noto que marinette salió del baño con su ropa mojada.

Stella: lo ciento por el desorden es que ayer acabo de llegar en la noche, luego tuve hacer unas cosas y no guardando todo mis cosas –mirándola - además necesitas ropa que ponerte, tu ropa esta mojada

Marinette: no te preocupes esperare que seque

Stella: dame esa ropa le voy a decir a Sebastián que te lave - se lo quita la ropa mojada tiene las manos la deja una silla, toma la taza de chocolate se lo da – deja primer buscarte ropa tu siéntate y ve la tele vale – se mete en closet buscando ropa para marinette-

Tikki sale la bolsa y marinette mira alrededor de la habitación se acerca al tocador miro las tres fotos que tenía las miro era con su familia, pero noto que su cabello lo tiene de otro color, miro las tres fotos sale ella mismo color de cabello, se sienta mira la televisión toma su chocolate caliente y escuchando aunque el volumen poco bajo sobre los famosos, el presentador un hombre alto y calvo con piel oscura, ojos café oscuros, y cejas cafés se llama alec

Alec: ayer llego aquí en parís una famosa cantante – mirando las cámaras -

Marinette al escuchar eso busco el control de la televisión cuando lo hayo le subió el volumen viendo la televisión

Alec: no solo cantante también es modelo, y diseñadora ella tiene 15 años, llego aquí en parís ayer por la noche en aeropuerto, su nombre es Stella Hiraga de la Valliere

Le pusieron en la pantalla sus fotos de ella modelaba, video de ella cantando, pero marinette vio eso se quedó en estado de shock se impresiono la chica la que la ayudo era famosa cantante, modelo si no también diseñadora y noto que tenía mismo color de cabello en las fotografías.

Alec cuando la entrevistador no dijo esto

Periodista se acercó a Stella para entrevistarla y algunos casando fotos y también periodistas, stella se detuvo miro a los periodista y fotógrafos

Periodista 1: hola como a estas?

Stella: hola estoy bien muy contenta estar aquí en parís y algo cansada por el viaje – le respondió -

Periodista 2: ¿Dime usted tiene novio? - preguntando a Stella

Stella : no tengo por ahora – sonriendo respondiendo -

Periodista3: ¿Dime usted estudia?

Stella : si además voy a estudiar aquí en parís – le respondió

Periodista: ¿cómo se llama la escuela donde vas a estudiar?

Stella: pues aún no se sabe dónde voy a entrar, pero mañana voy a buscar donde meter a estudiar – le dijo – bueno me tengo que ir estoy un poco cansada así los vemos bye – se despidió –

Aun los periodistas quieren más preguntas pero fueron detenidos por la seguridad, Stella subió un auto se fue , regresando al estudio con alec

Alec: es todo que los dio nuestra hermosa famosa Stella, les dejo este video fue de Stella

Pusieron el video de la cantante era Stella y Marinette a ver eso se impresionada bajo el volumen, Stella salió de closet con ropa limpia para marinette, tikki se escondió otra vez dentro la bolsa se acercando a marinette sonrió

Stella : aquí esta marinette póntela es ropa esta nueva - le dijo a marinette pero marinette aún no se sale el shock de la impresión – marinette estas bien –

Marinette señalo la tele un video de ella cantando

Stella : ohhh ya veo –deja la ropa en la cama y se sienta en un sillón -

Marinette: ¿dime esa eres tu? y ¿por qué? tu cabello de otro color acaso te lo pintas? – Desesperación –

Stella: tranquila marinette te lo diré la verdad que esa soy yo y no me pinto el cabello – le dijo a marinette –

Marinette: entonces ¿porque? Tu cabello es negro – le preguntándola mirándola desesperación-

Stella: a es una peluca – le dijo y quitando la peluca su pelo es de color rosa - bueno es que me la puse para salir, para que no me descubran, ayer me sorprendieron de aeropuerto tuve que ponerme una peluca jejejee – le dijo sonriendo –

Marinette: oh ya veo debe ser difícil ser famosa?

Stella: jejeje si – le respondió – marinette es mejor que te cambies la ropa esta en la cama y yo iré para que Sebastián lave tu ropa regreso enseguida – le dijo se levanta se sale del cuarto –

Marinette : está bien – le dijo sonriendo –

Marinette se acerca la cama donde está la ropa, Tikki sale de la bolsa de marinette se acerca donde esta ella, marinette se quita la bata de baño se empieza a vestirse mientras en otro lugar.

Con Adrien

Adrien llego su casa después que tuvo sesiones de fotos, se subió las escaleras rápidamente, llego a la habitación y cerró la puerta, plagg salió de la chaqueta de adrien y miro a su compañero.

Plagg: que pasa algo –le dijo a adrien mirándolo -

Adrien: es sobre lo que paso en parque–le dijo a plagg mirándolo – que será esa luz blanca

Plagg: no lo sé pero tengo hambre – le dijo a adrien mientras come su camembert –

Adrien: me pregunto que era eso – pensando serio –

continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**ACLARACION : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir No Me Pertenece **

Bueno nombre que puse primero era un corazon roto y un angel, pero le cambien se llama Un Corazón Roto y Nuevos amores la verdad son malas poner el nombre de titulo

Espero les guste xD

* * *

Capitulo anterior

Adrien llego su casa después que tuvo sesiones de fotos, se subió las escaleras rápidamente, llego a la habitación y cerró la puerta, plagg salió de la chaqueta de adrien y miro a su compañero.

Plagg: ¿que pasa? –le dijo a adrien mirándolo preocupado -

Adrien: es sobre lo que paso en parque–le dijo a plagg mirándolo – que será esa luz blanca

Plagg: no lo sé pero tengo hambre – le dijo a adrien mientras tenía su camembert se lo come –

Adrien: me pregunto qué era eso – pensando serio –

Capitulo 4

Adrien: me pregunto que era eso – pensando serio –

 **...Flash back...**

Adrien: lo ciento marinette pero a mí me gusta otra persona y no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos – la mira baja la mirada –

Marinette: -Al escuchar eso marinette le partió el corazón bajo la le salieron las lágrimas-

Adrien: pero podemos ser amig….- no termino la frase porque marinette salió corriendo saliendo del colegio, adrien se quedó parado como se fue corriendo la miro saliendo del colegio a marinette empiezo a llover -

adrien se quedó parado como se fue corriendo la miro saliendo del colegio a marinette empiezo a llover se fue rápido al salón, entro no había nadie en salón sentó su lugar y salió plagg.

Plagg: vaya acabas de rechazar una chica – le dijo a adrien-

Adrien: tu sabes que me gusta ladybug y no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos- le dijo a plagg triste

Plagg: espero que no sea akumatizada – le dijo a adrien preocupado -

Adrien a escuchar eso miro a plagg – Demonios tenemos que buscarla a marinette antes que un akuma la posee – mirando a plagg -

Plagg: tu sabes donde fue ella – mirando a adrien-

Adrien: no pero vamos a buscarla

Plagga: está bien – le respondio se escondió adentro la chaqueta –

Adrien salió del salón rápido se escondió miro si no había nadie, se transformó de cat noir ,salió rápidamente saltando de edificios para buscando a marinette.

Cat noir : - saltaba de edificios y pensando – donde estas marinette

Paro arriba de un edificio adrien transformado de cat noir a llegar al parque vio desde lejos a marinette sentada de unas de las bancas del parque, mientras la lluvia caía pero no está sola había una persona junto a ella se veía una chica de cabello negro la misma edad traía un paraguas con dos perros, vio algo que se acercaba volando una mariposa negra y que era akuma que se acercaba a marinette.

Cat noir miro a marinette se bajó rápidamente corrió donde estaba marinette vio que la chica abrazado a marinette y como ella también la abrazaba, una resplandor luz blanca tocando a Akuma como regreso su normalidad de mariposa blanca, cat noir paro de correr miro resplandor que ya se desapareció, Cat noir las miro se iban del lugar,el también hace lo mismo pero el voltio por donde se fueron y las perdió la vista, regreso y se des transformo.

 **...Fin De Flash Back...**

Adrien: me pregunto que fue era eso – serio mirando la ventana –

Plagg: mira el lado bueno la chica que la rechazaste, no fue akumatizada – le dijo a adrien mientras come su camembert –

Adrien: lo se pero todas maneras a que ir a buscarla – le dijo a plagg- Plagg transfórmame - se transformó y salió por la ventana buscar a marinette -

...Con Stella y Marinette...

CONTINUARA:

* * *

lo se muy corto lo se pero les prometo que lo voy hacer poco mas largo.


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARACION : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir No Me Pertenece **

Bueno nombre que puse primero era un corazon roto y un angel, pero le cambien se llama Un Corazón Roto y Nuevos amores la verdad son malas poner el nombre de titulo

Espero les guste xD

* * *

Capitulo anterior

Adrien: me pregunto que fue era eso – serio mirando la ventana –

Plagg: mira el lado bueno la chica que la rechazaste, no fue akumatizada – le dijo a adrien mientras come su camembert –

Adrien: lo se pero todas maneras a que ir a buscarla – le dijo a plagg- Plagg transfórmame - se transformó y salió por la ventana buscar a marinette -

Con Stella y Marinette

Capítulo 5

Stella: creo que ya paro de llover – le dijo mirando la ventana voltio a mirando a marinette sonriendo-

Marinette: si – le respondió mirando la ventana –

Stella: te ves bien con esa ropa – le dijo a marinette sonriendo-

Marinette: gracias – le respondió sonriendo –

Stella: Mmmmm ….. Oye que si vamos a un paseo, bueno ya paro de llover y quiero conocer un poco parís, si tu quieres o bueno si tienes otras cosas que hacer – le dijo a marinette mirándola –

Marinette: bueno no tengo nada que hacer – le dijo a stella- me encantaría vamos – sonriéndole-

Stella: está bien vamos – le respondió sonriendo –

Stella le dijo a Sebastián que iba a salir un rato con marinette, esta vez stella no llevaba la peluca, salieron de la casa de stella caminaron unas cuantas calles.

Stella: y dime que te fascina hacer marinette – le dijo a marinette mirándola –

Marinette: me gusta hacer diseños de modas – le respondiendo mirándola – y un dia quiero hacer una famosa diseñadora de modas – feliz -

Stella: enserio que bien de seguro vas hacer buena diseñadora de modas – le respondió sonriendo – un día puedo ver tus diseños – sonriéndole -

Marinette: claro– les respondió sonriéndole -

Stella: oye marinette te puedo hacer una pregunta – le dijo a marinette –

Marinette: si claro – respondió sonriéndole mirándola –

Stella: bueno quería preguntarte ¿por qué? Estas en parque sentada bajo la lluvia, y llorando – le dijo mirándola noto que ella me quedo viendo y luego bajo la mirada y luego miro la frente – bueno si no quieres contarme está bien. – mirando la frente

Marinette: no te preocupes está bien te lo diré – le respondio- lo que pasa esque me declare al chico que me gustaba, pero el me rechazo – bajando la mirada –

Stella: lo lamento mucho de verdad – la miro triste -

Marinette: no te preocupes un algún día iba pasar esto jejejeje- respondió

Stella: la verdad él se lo pierde eres una chica, hermosa y talentosa - le dijo sonriendo - y buena diseñadora de modas -

Marinette: gracias – le respondió sonriendo –

Stella: hay muchos hombres del mundo guapos y además de seguro tener pretendientes, lo guapa que eres – le dijo sonriendo –

Marinette: claro que no jejejeje – respondió miro a Stella rio un poco, marinette la miro igual se rio –

Stella y Marinette llegaron donde estaba la Torre Eiffel, sentaron unas bancas..

Stella: y que colegio vas marinette – le dijo a ella mirándola –

Marinette: Colegio Françoise Dupont – le respondio sonrisa –

Stella: enserio ese colegio voy a entrar – le dijo- .

Marinette: que bien – sonriendo –

Stella: espero que me toque mismo salón donde estas tu

Stella y marinette platicaban cosas, mientras Con cat noir, Cat noir saltaba buscando a marinette donde no la encuentra por ni un lado, hasta llegar la Torre Eiffel.

Cat noir – su mente – donde estas marinette – hasta escucho unas risas voltio miro que estaba marinette pero no estaba sola fue directo donde estaba marinette

Marinette: jajajajaja enserio fue algo gracioso

Stella: jaajajaja me lo imagino

¿?: Hola princesss

Marinette y Stella pararon de reir y voltearon aver quien era no mas que cat noir el héroe de parís

Marinette: cat noir que haces aquí – mirándolo sorprendida –

Cat: solo vine a ver mi princessss – tomo la mano dándole un beso como de ladybug pero marinette lo detuvo -

Stella: marinette lo conoces – susurrando diciéndole el oído miraba cat noir –

Marinette: si el cat noir el héroe de parís junto con ladybug – le respondió susurrando – dime que hacer por aquí, apoco a akuma está atacando – mirándolo -

Cat: no, solo vine a ver como estabas – le dijo a marinette-

Marinette: estoy bien – le respondió –

Cat. Veo que tienes compañía – dijo mirando la chica pelirosa –

Marinette: ella es mi amiga stella – le dijo a cat señalando a stella – stella el es cat noir héroe de parís – le dijo a stella marinette ve que Stella se levanta de asiento mira a cat noir –

Stella: mucho gusto conocerte cat noir - haciendo reverencia inclinación como japones –

Cat noir: el gusto el mío –le respondió- dígame que hacen

Marinette: pues estamos paseando

Cat noir: ¿paseando? – mirándolas

Stella: si es que acabo de llegar aquí en la noche y marinette se ofreció para que yo conocería parís – le dijo sonriendo.

Cat: bienvenida a parís señorita – le dijo haciendo reverencia tomo su mano la beso como lo hace con ladybug –

Continuara:


	6. Chapter 6

**ACLARACION : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir No Me Pertenece **

Bueno nombre que puse primero era un corazon roto y un angel, pero le cambien se llama Un Corazón Roto y Nuevos amores la verdad soy mala de poner el nombre de titulo

Espero les guste xD

* * *

Capitulo anterior

Marinette: ella es mi amiga stella – le dijo a cat señalando a stella – stella el es cat noir héroe de parís – le dijo a stella marinette ve que Stella se levanta de asiento mira a cat noir –

Stella: mucho gusto conocerte cat noir - haciendo reverencia inclinación como japones –

Cat noir: el gusto el mío –le respondió- dígame que hacen

Marinette: pues estamos paseando

Cat noir: ¿paseando? – mirándolas

Stella: si es que acabo de llegar aquí en la noche y marinette se ofreció para que yo conocería parís – le dijo sonriendo.

Cat: bienvenida a parís señorita – le dijo haciendo reverencia tomo su mano la beso como lo hace con ladybug –

Capitulo: 6

Stella: Este gracias por la bienvenida – le dijo mirándolo y luego miro a marinette se pegó en la frente como la mano –

Cat: no hay de que – le respondió sonrió luego soltó la mano de stella- pero tienes que tener cuidado

Stella: cuidado sobre qué? ¿Y de que me tengo que cuida?r – le respondió mirándolo y miro a marinette –

Cat: veras señorita – le respondió –sobre los villanos

Stella: ¿villanos? – le respondió-

Cat: si unos villanos que son akumatizados por akuma , es una criatura responsable de transformar a gente normal en supervillanos

Stella: oh ya veo ¿Por quién? – le dijo mirándolo y luego a marinette -

Cat: . Son creados por meno por Hawk Moth, -le respondió-

Stella: pero como una persona se convierte en villano – le pregunto –

Cat: energía oscura el akuma es poseer un objeto importante de una persona, formando una conexión entre la persona – le respondió - solo la persona emociones negativas, no te preocupes si un día te pasa, yo y junto con ladybug ella puede purificarlo el akuma y puedes regresar la normalidad.

Stella: oh ya veo entonces tendré cuidado y también para que no ser akumatizada – le respondió sonriendo –

Cat: eso espero señorita stella – les respondio-

Stella: por favor no me digas señorita, solo dime stella vale – le dijo-

Cat: como usted diga stella – le respondió sonriendo -

Stella: es verdad oye marinette – volteo miro a marinette –

Marinette: si que pasa? – Mirando a stella-

Stella: sé que es apresurado pero te gustaría quedarte hoy dormir mi casa – le dijo a marinette- como una pijamada

Marinette: mmmm… no lo sé tendré que pedir permiso mis padres, si me dejan – respondió-

Stella: ya veo

Marinette: pero no te preocupes creo si me dejen – le respondió se levantó el asiento sonriendo -

Stella: entonces vamos para que pidas permiso – le respondió sonriendo –

Marinette: si vamos stella–sonriendo – bueno cat noir nosotras ya nos vamos a si adiós –empieza a caminar

Stella: bueno me dio mucho gusto de conocerte cat noir adiós- siguió a marinette sonriendo

Cat: y a mi no me invitan – les dijo sonriendo divertida –

Las dos: Nooooo – les respondieron gritaron rieron -

Cat: que malas – les grito –

Cat noir miro las dos chicas caminando y hasta que las perdió la vista, sonó el anillo que se va destrasformarse él se fue también su casa…

Continuara:

* * *

LOS VEMOS BYEEEEEEEE


	7. Chapter 7

**ACLARACION : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir No Me Pertenece **

Bueno nombre que puse primero era un corazon roto y un angel, pero le cambien se llama Un Corazón Roto y Nuevos amores la verdad soy mala de poner el nombre de titulo

Espero les guste xD

* * *

Capitulo anterior

Marinette: si vamos stella–sonriendo – bueno cat noir nosotras ya nos vamos a si adiós –empieza a caminar

Stella: bueno me dio mucho gusto de conocerte cat noir adiós- siguió a marinette sonriendo

Cat: y a mí no me invitan – les dijo sonriendo divertida –

Las dos: Nooooo – les respondieron gritaron rieron -

Cat: que malas – les grito –

Cat noir miro las dos chicas caminando y hasta que las perdió la vista, sonó el anillo que se va destrasformarse él se fue también su casa…

* * *

Capítulo 7

Con marinette y stella caminaban tranquilamente a llegar la casa de marinette, cuando llegaron stella miro era es un edificio el primer piso era una la pastelería vio cartel el nombre Boulangerie Patisserie, cruzamos la calle y marinette abrió la puerta sonó cuando abrió la puerta una campanita entramos.

Stella

Cuando cruzamos la calle entramos a un pastelería vi una mujer tez clara, que tiene cabello corto y negro con reflejos azules como de marinette y ojos grises, viste un Qipao blanco con un diseño rojo, negro, y con plantas doradas. Ella también usa pantalones azules y zapatos formales negros con blanco nos miró sonriendo pero se ve que es amable.

¿?¿?: hija que bueno que llegaste – sonriendo – alya te trajo tus cosas creo que se te olvido otra vez en la escuela -

Marinette: jejeje que descuida soy gracias mamá– sonriendo puso su mano atrás de cabeza riendo nerviosismo – jejejeje

¿?¿?: Creo que tienes compañía – mirando a stella sonriendo –

Marinette: a es cierto mamá ella es stella ella es nueva la cuidad – le dijo su madre mirando a stella – stella es mi madre

Stella: mucho gusto señora - haciendo reverencia inclinación como japonés-

¿?¿?: El gusto es el mío stella solo dime Sabine – le dijo sonriendo –

Stella: está bien Sabine – le respondió sonriendo -

Marinette: mamá quería si me das permiso de quedarme la casa de stella – le dijo –

Sabine: pero mañana tienes que ir la escuela lo sabes – le dijo a marinette-

Marinette: lo sé mamá pero ella va ir la misma colegio – le responido-

Stella: si mañana voy entrar la misma escuela que marinette –le dijio a sabine – le prometo que vamos a llegar a tiempo a colegio

Sabine: bueno está bien – sonriendo –

Marinette: gracias mamá – sonriendo abraza a sabine- ven vamos

Stella siguió a marinette luego vimos un hombre preparando un pastel, era un corpulento con grandes ojos verdes. Tiene el cabello castaño, incluyendo las patillas, cejas, y un bigote y ell usa una camiseta celeste con dos botones al frente de cuello, pantalones color café, y zapatos color café oscuro, parece también era amable.

Marinette: papá mira te presento ella es mi amiga stella – le dijo a su padre mirando a - stella el mi padre -

Stella: mucho gusto de conocerlo señor – le dijo al padre de marinette haciendo reverencia inclinación como japonés-

¿?: el gusto es mio dime Tom – miro a stella le sonrió-

Stella: está bien Tom - le respondió sonriendo –

Marinette: ve vamos a mi cuarto – le dijo a stella-

Stella: está bien – le respondió-

Continuara:

* * *

LO SE CORTO ARE TODO MI FUERZO PARA HACERLO MAS LARGO Y GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS

MUJAJAJAJA SABRÁN QUE VA PASAR

LOS VEMOS BYEEEEEEEE


End file.
